You Won!
by Inu-baby91
Summary: What happens when a silly gag turns tenlives in all different directions. I suck with summaries! Pairings:InuKagLexDark, MirSan, AyaKog
1. Default Chapter

YOU WON!

Chapter One- The Gang

BEEEP! WAKEY WAKEY!

HUP HUP HUP!

OPEN YOUR EYES!

TIME TO GET-

CRASH CRUNCH SLAM SNORE

'Not again, Lexi!' Mrs. Daniels thought,'That's 15 clocks this

week!' She walked upstairs to get her impossible daughter out of

bed. "Lexi sweetie, time to get up!" (no effect)"Hmm? AHA! Lexi

breakfast!" Mrs. Daniels yelled. Lexi shot out of bed and was

downstairs, ready to go, and at the table in 30 seconds flat.

"What we havin' cook?" Lexi said her mouth watering. Her mom

was an excellent cook and hadn't failed yet.

"Bacon and Egg omlets!" her mom said, "and while you're eating

I'm gonna go get your sister. She hopped in the elevator and

left.

You may be thinking ELEVATOR!! They got mega moolah! No

they don't. See Lexi lives in a three story house with lots of

stairs and her mom has back problems. The basement is all

laundry. First floor is mom's bedroom complete with a full

bathroom and a walkin closet. Then there's the kitchen,dining

room, living room, and office.

Second floor, Kit's Puffy AmiYumi Ami's fan club room,

mini spa, snack room, library, and a very pink, fluffy, bed

room with the same attachments as her mom's.

Final floor is Lexi's its painted a very cool assortment

of blacks and dark purples. it has a gameroom, snackroom,

mini skate park, and a band room. Lexi's bedroom was the

biggest of the house. It had a bed the biggest size you can

get, a full bathroom, walk in closet, skate board closet,

a closet of nothing but shelves for her ever growing manga

collection and another closet for all her anime DVDs. A dresser

full of makeup and junk, and a computer desk. Obviously they

had a big house. Hey I never said they were poor! N E ways back

2 story!

"LELE! Why didn't you wake me up! Now I'll never be

ready!"Kit screamed at her older totally opposite, enemy and

sister. She was a major prep and it took her hours to get

ready for anything.

"WHABEBERSDUBIB!" Lexi sighed through a mouthful of omlet.

" LExi time to go lemme see what you're wearing!"their mom

interrupted their loving conversation and Lexi stood up. She

was wearing a tight black shirt that said 'Baka' on the front.

It showed her bellybutton ring which was a ruby on one end of

a hook and a flame charm on the other end. Her baggy black

pants were were perfectly fit at the hipsand very comfy.

Dirty black sneakers were on her feet, and her long, straight,

redorangebrown hair was pulle dinto a low ponytail. She grabbed

her backpack, helmet , and put on her leather jacket, " Bye mum!

she called heading out the door. She hopped on her black top of

the line motorbike in all its blue flamed golry, mashed her

matching helmet on her head and sped off down the street,

popping a wheelie as she went.

When Lexi got to school her friend were already there,

"Hey all!" She hollered and was takled off her bike in a welcome

back hug from Rin," I missed you over spring break!" Rin squealed

she was the peppy one of the group and looked the part. She was

wearing her hair up as it is in the show. She had on a lite

pink belly shirt with a little bunny on the front, a knee lenghth

denim skirt, and light brown sandals that laced up her legs to

meet her skirt.

Sango was wearing a purple top,Kagome had green, Ayame had

purple and they were all wearing denim skirts with sandals and

earrings to match their shirts.

"What up Lex!" they all shouted together.The bell rang then

and they went inside. they all had matching schedules and were

the most popular kids at school because they stood up to the

preps and helped out. They were talking to a group of kids then

rounded the corner and

WHAM! CRASH! THUD!

"OWWW!"

"HENTAI!"

"KYAAAAA!"

"OUCHIE!"

"BONZAI!OOOF!"

" WENCHES! WATCH WHER YOU'RE GOIN'!!" a silver haired hottie

screamed, all of his friends were too busy looking at the girls

to hold him back. Now normally Lexi would say something but

her tall dark nd handsome was lying on the ground and she was

on him. The silver haired boy was staring at her too when he

got a hot tempered Kagome in his face nd snapped out of it.

"DON'T CALL US WENCHES YOU STUPID BAKA!!!" she screamed. She

reached up to pull his bandanna over his eyes when she felt

somethign,"dog ears?" Kagome stood stunned then she reached

up and rubbed them. The boy sank to the floor in pleasure

and Kagome landed in his lap still rubbing them,"GET OFF!" he

yelled standing up and knocking her to the floor.

And that's how it started.


	2. School Days

CHAPTER TWO - School Days

"Who knows the answer? Lexi!" Proffessor Kaede snapped,

"Wake up and answer the questionchild!" Kaede was getting angry,

"Kagome wake her up!"

"Okay!" Kagome stopped talking to her buddies, put her pen

down,walked to the back of the class where Lexi was peacefully

dreaming about Ramen, 'She won't believe me if I say lunch time,

she's a human clock! What to do- Oh I know'She snapped her

fingers, "Lexi Kaede is handing out ramen again!" Kags almost

got trampled by not one but three once sleeping ramen lovers,

"RAMEN!!" Lexi, Dark, and Inuyasha were standing at the front of

the class holding out their hands for their favorite treat.

Lexi, Inuyasha, and Dark looked at each other, laughed, and went

backto their shared table to talk about ramen. Ten minutes later

the last bell rang and the girls were to their lockers and out

the door in 30 seconds.

"Well ladies I had a gr-"

"KYAAAAAA! HENTAI!"

SLAP BANG THUD

"As I was saying what a good day huh!" Lexi was in a good

mood because the new guys they bumped into were her newest pals.

She quickly frowned as she saw all her friends including Rin

in a very bad mood. They had been fighting with the new boys

all day.

"Lexi! HEY wait up!" Inuyasha and Dark waved as they walked

over dragging Sesshomaru and Koga with them. Snago was chasing

Miroku with a bat because he rubbed her butt. Lexi couldn't help

but laugh and her friends did the same. Lexi took advantage,

"Well now that everyone's happy follow me to my place! Guy's

you're comin' too I made plans during homeroom!" She knew this

would work because of a previous during class text chat

FLASHBACK

"BZZZZZZZ!"Lexi jumpedas her phone vibrated from a new

text message. She joined the conversation.

Baby-grl16- "That Seshy is hot!"

Shikonsweetee- "Dogboy is 4 me!"

Moonydawolf- "I like Kouga!"

Demon/Slayer16- "I'd like Miroku if he wasn't such a pervert!"

sk8rgrl-"Dark is kinda cute too gurls!"

All-"AWWWWWWWW! Lexi has her first crush!"

END FLAHSBACK

It was true, they all had perfect matches and this was

Lexi's first. But still friends come first.She pulled up to her

house and everyone parked in her driveway.She ran up to the door

and yelled,"KIT GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!"

Instantly a 14 year old girl and her boyfriend left for cover.

"Now that that's done follow me!" She pushed them all

through the door and into the elevator. She pressed a purple

button and they were off.

"wow nice place!" Inuyasha said cooly."thanks oh here we are!"

Lexi replied the doors opened and the boys were everywhere.

Lexi had to lock Miroku in an empty closet because he kept going

through her underwear and groping Sango. She walked into her

closet, pulled out five pairs of swimming trunks, threw them at

the guys and told them to get ready. Wth that she slammed her

bedroom door and 5 dressing stalls popped up in and out of her

room. They came out and Dark was first he was wearing a plain

black pair of trunks and Lexi came with him wearing a plain

black string bikini. Snago wore a purple bikini and was holding

her top up and beating Miroku over the head with a pan. His

trunks were a very dark purple. He was laughing evilly,

"My dear Sango what's the matter you have a nice body!"

"SHUT UP YOU LECHER!!" Sango screamed she beat him again and

retied her top.

Rin came down in a baby blue two piece suit and she was

getting a piggy back ride from her 'Fluffy' who was wearing

a pair of dark blue trunks. Ayame ran screaming downthe stairs

in a pink bikini with cherries on it, Koga was chasing her pulling

on the clasp of her top in his red trunks laghing hysterically.

Last was Kagome and Inuyasha,Kagome was wearing a lite green

bikini and Inuyasha, dark green trunks. He came rolling down the

stairs because Kagome kicked him. They were screaming at each

other, as usual.

"WENCH!"

"MUTT!"

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at each other. Inu looked at Lexi she

nodded and Inu turned to Kagome, grinning like a madman.Kags

screamed and Inuyasha Tackled her into the pool.Everyone laughed

and jumped in. Rin pulled Sesshy to the shallow end cuz she

couldn't swim. Sango laid on the deck to get a tan and only had

to smack Miroku five times.

"Hey let's play chicken! you're on a team with the person

who ha the same color bathing suit as you!" All the girls climbed

on the guys' shoulder Lexi whispered something then climbed on

top of Dark, "Ready!" She pushed over Rin and Ayame,"You guys are

out! GO!"They played five times and Lexi and Kagome won the most.

Then Lexi climbed out went inside and came back out in a black

robe, "Chow time!" she hollered she gave everyone a robe to match

their suits and went inside.They were all laughing even Kagome

and Inuyasha were the best of friends now, Lexi's plan had wroked

"Follow me!" she ran through a few doors and pressed a button a

curtain rose up to show a greenhouse made into an all yo can eat

buffet with a huge table and lots of little ones,"Enjoy!"

Immediately lexi, Dark, and Inuyasha went to the ramen bar.

After they ate Lexigot on the guys' cases, "Get up and

get ready we're going clubbing!Don't worry your stuff for the

weekend was sent over you're staying here! Chop Chop no excuses!

Everyone came down in pairs.Sango was wearing a black

leather skirt and a silvery haltertop.

(A/N:You know wear its draped and hangin in the front and strings

in the back.)

Miroku was wearingbaggy blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that

said 'Watch out for perverts!' ayame was blushing when she came

down cause Koga had seen her in her small red tube top and lite

tight blue jeans. Rin almost fell down the stairs in her glittery

baby blue halter dress and chunky lace up sandals but Sesshy

caught herand set her down so she could jump some more. He dusted th

the glitter off of his silky dark blue shirt and straightened out

his dress pants. He was way dressy. Inuyasha wasn't in spirit and

just wore his muscle shirt and blue jeans that he wore to

school. Kagome however had curled her hair, put it in a pretty

clip on the back of her headand had glitter in it. She was wearing

a fluttery, soft green spagetti strap knee length dress and

sandals just like Rin's. Last was Lexi and Dark who decided to

slide down the banisters.

"Yall ready?!" Everyone girls and guys alike looked at

Lexi. She had died her hair blueblack and put it in a spiky

bun at the back of her head. Big blue and black spiked hoop

earrings. Her black suede halter top showed her whole stomach

and laced up the front in the middle. She had on a spiked choker

,fishnet hand sock and stockings, A black pleather skirt that

was sporting the worn n torn look and knee high chunky lace up

black leather boots. Dark wore a black tank top that showed off

his muscles, some baggy black pants aand black studs. The girls

looked at 'their' guys and noticed they were drooling. Lexi was

'big' for her age so it was natural for the guys to stare but

they slapped them just the same.

"Well let's go before the guys get dehydrated from droolin

too much!" Lexi laughed which made the guys blush furiously.

Everyone piled outside talking.

"Wait Lexi! What are you drivin? Skirt means no bike!"

Inuyasha pointed out. Lexi smirkedand pushed a button on her

keyring."Oh no prob! Me and Dark were gonna take this! Anyone

wanna come?"A hot black Mazda Miata rolled up and the top went

down showing plenty of room for all. She laughed as everyone

piled in. "And we're off!"

They must've hit 5 clubs before stuff began happening.

Haha! CLIFFIE! What will happen? Read and find out! Ooooh

I'm so evil! RR! Tips are appreciated! Click the pretty blue

button! Click it! Click it!


	3. Stuff Happens

**Chapter 3 - Stuff Happens**

**The group was off to their sixth club when things started to get emotional/**

**" Sesshy? What's wrong?" Rin looked up at her dreamboy, her big brown eyes made her looke six years old. She cuddled up to his right arm like it was a teddy bear and her eyes started to water with tears. She didn't want her Sesshy to be upset. He pulled her into his lap without a second thought and held her to his chest, "My little Rin, nothing is wrong in fact nothing has been this right since I first met you. Rin, I think no - I love you!" Rin giggled and kissed him on the cheek, " I love you too Sesshy! " Before she could pull away, he pulled Rin into a more passionate kiss. Afterwards, due to shock, Rin fell asleep in Sesshomaru's lap.**

**Kouga put his hand on the seat and it landed on Ayame's. They blushed and Ayame scooted closer to Kouga. She felt a sudden jerk and fell into Kouga's arms. Lexi had purposely swerved to do just what she did. "Lexi that wasn't funny Ayame laughed. "Then why are you laughing? Besides you two are so slow! Just do this!"**

**She leaned over and kissed Dark firmly on the lips and he kissed back. " See! Nothin to it!" Everyone laughed at Lexi's bravery and arrogance and because Dark was turning a bright red and looked a little timid. Lexi was ticked so she pulled over, grabbed Dark's chin, and pulled him into a longer more passionate kiss, his eyes got wide but then he closed them and put his hand behind her head pushing her to kiss him more. They pulled away and Lexi continued driving with a smug look on her face. Dark smirked and poked Lexi's arm teasingly, "You're just good at pretty much everything ain'tcha! You can kiss, have a good time, skate, make friends, and be a total hottie allat the same time!" Everyone laughed and jumped out of the car. Lexi did an outstanding encore, much to Dark's liking, for her sleepy friends before they walked back to Lexi's house.**

**At around 5 in the morning, the others got home. Everyone except Lexi and Dark slept where they fell. The two went upstairs and got into pjs. Lexi's black silky pj set had little guitars on it. Dark watched tv while Lexi went to eat. She cooked some ramen and fell asleep in it.**

** Next Morning**

**Lexi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She jumped when she saw a topless Dark sleeping at the foot of her bed. She woke him up by kissing his nose, " Hey, how did I get changed and into bed? By the way why are you in here?" she asked. She layed on her belly with her chin on her hands so she was eye level with Dark. He stretched and answered," You were soaked in steaming ramen so I changed your clothes for you and put you to bed and that's a very detailed description of last night. Itried to go to my room but you screamed and tackled me so I put you back in bed and slept down here. I didn't do anything to you I promise!" He got a little flustered but she laid down and pulled him down next to her, " I trust you Dark don't worry." Then she rolled over halfway on top of him and tried to doze off, he konked her on the head, "I'm hungry you kissy ramen queen!" She giggled as he tickled her sides and covered her face in little teasing kisses. She stood up and realized she was in Dark's night clothes, "but what do you have -op!" Lexi blushed as Dark stood up , his muscles rippled as he stretched and the blanket he'd had fell down revealing his plaid boxers. She shrugged and they both went downstairs as they were. **

**They went to he dining room to say hi and were bombarded by laughter.**

**"Pretty good for your first score Dark!" Miroku shouted patting his pal on the back.**

**"Yeah! What a babe!" Inuyasha put Dark in a head lock he broke out of it and prepared to beat the crap out of his friends when he heard the kitchen doo swinging on its hinges. He whipped around right into a Lexi who was on the brink of tears and trying to act cheery.**

**CRASH!!**

**Lexi landed laying on top of Dark with a bowl on her head . His hands were on her but and he could see down her shirt. She jumped up surrounded by laughter and ran up the stairs crying but stopped when she heard Dark yell at them and storm up the stairs after her they went up, got ready,came down, and went outside together giving anyone they passed the cold shoulder. They went outside and climbed into Lexi's tree fort. Everyone was stunned at how good those two were at making last minute plans.**

**Chapter end. Hmmmmm? I wonder who Dark and Lexi like? Oh well! On to the next chappie!!**


	4. Meet the bands!

Chapter 4- Meet S.L.A.R.K!

Everyone was stunned as Lexi and Dark walked out and ignored everyone. Rin took it personally and started to cry and Sesshoumaru put her in his lap and cradled her like a seven year old.Kagome was the first to speak. "Soo, who thinks we should apolo-"

"Girls practice time! S.L.A.R.K let's rock!" Lexi came in and yelled punching her fist in the air. All the girls dissapeared in an instant up the stairs. The guys cautiosly went up the strair as started running when they heared loud music. They went in the band room to see Lexi finishing one of her personal songs with a face melting guitar solo and a vocal fade out. Rin sang out the last few notes beautifully and all the guys clapped. They gave a little mini concert to their new friends and talked about it after their practice.

"Lexi formed the band so naturally she's the leader," Kagome said leaning back and opening a Dr.Pepper, Inuyasha tried to steal it which got it splashed on his shirt and Kagome had to get another one. " I'm the side vocals!" Rin said jumping up and down and falling into a beanbag on top of Fluffy. Lexi grew impatient and blurted the rest out, " I'm lead guitar and lead vocals, Sango is bass, Ayame is drums, and Kags is the other guitarist."

"Hey you girls have some sweet tunes! You could go big someday! But take a listen to this!" He looked at his friends and they got into their positions and the girls were stunned as they heard the best music they'd ever witnessed, "WOW! we're nothing compared to you guys!" Lexi pouted and pretended to be jealous then everyone started tickling her and whacking her with pillows.

Everyone was sitting on the floor in the band room blowing the feathers that were falling from their previous pillow fight. Inuyasha took a look at his watch and nearly jumped out of his skin."We gotta go guys! Sorry ladies but were late for something important!" Lexi shot back a teasing remark, "Darn I knew you guys would have girlfriends! It was just too good to be true!" She pretended to cry and Dark gave her a goodbye kiss then the guys left and the girls had a movie night. They watched a movie about a group of girls who met some guys that were secretly in a band and they all ended up falling in love. (Coincidence? I think not!)

that was chapter four! By the way I do play, sing, and write.


	5. Supermarket Speedway

Chapter 5 - Supermarket Speedway

Three weeks after their first weekend with the guys, Lexi and Kagome got asked out. Lexi of course told all her friens that Dark asked her and she had said yes, but Kagome wouldn't say who asked her or what she told them. Even though everyone wasn't dating they still spent every free hour with each other and had tons of fun. Even on Tuesdays when Lexi had to work they just went with her and entertained the customers with the famous Slappymart Supermarket Speedway. The boys were always competing for one thing or another at the store and it was always resolved over a race. Today Lexi was being bombarded by Inuyasha and Dark, they were asking her who she thought was the better kisser. "Come on Lex answer who do you think?" Inuyasha poked her over and over while she rang up a customer, "Stop kidding yourself Yasha she knows its me cuz she kisses me all the time," he leaned in to kiss her face but he got her hand as she gave the customer their change and said goodbye. "You guys why don't you just have a race over it and then I'll kiss you both to see which one I like better! That way you get your answer and I keep my sanity!" They agreed and started trash talking one another in the name of good fun, Lexi got on the intercom, alerted the customers, and set up the track. Normally she would stand up on a table to give the go signal but she was wearing a mini skirt so she stood on the floor, "Ready! GO!!" she waved her arms and they were off, after five minutes of racing they knocked over a cereal display so it was considered a tie and they both got kisses. Lexi kissed Dark first and he took pride in this and wanted to show off to Inuyasha so he swooped her down and kissed her with such passion that when Lexi stood up she looked dizzy with pleasure. Inuyasha got a little jealous cuz he thought Lexi was cute and he liked her so he tried showing off too. Lexi and Inuyasha gave it their all for the fun of the gag, but Dark got mad they had been kissing well over a minute now and he didn't like that, plus Lexi was getting tired. Dark picked Lexi up out of Yasha's reach and glared at him Lexi was leaning into his chest and poking him, " Don't tell me you got jealous over a little joke like that! Besides you won cause he added something besides his lips!" Lexi stated. Dark almost dropped Lexi, " You tried to french my girlfriend!" he set Lexi down and pushed Inu against the wall, " R-relax D-Dark it wa a joke!" Inuyasha snapped, "Besides I think Lexi should win because she's hot and a great kisser," he remarked winking at her. Lexi ran back to her register in embarassment but came back when she heard Dark yell."You arrogant jerk! Just because you got the hots for my girl don't mean you gotta suck her face off in public! Joke or NOT!" Lexi grabbed Dark's arm and tried to calm him down, she stopped when she heard that Yasha liked her, " Y-you do?" He looked down finally realizing what he'd done and felt ashamed." I'm sorry Dark it was wrong man." Dark embraced Inuyasha like a brother, "Damn right it was!" shouted laughing.

CRASH!

Everyone turned towards the noise to see a crying Kagome run into the parking lot. Lexi ran after her and the guys followed. " Kags wait!" Lexi yelled she grabbed Kagomes arm only to get a hard slap in the face. "I HATE YOU!! MY MOM WAS RIGHT YOU'RE A BACKSTABBING SLUT!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO STAY UNDER CONTROL LEXI!! GO AWAY!!" with that Kagome hopped in her car and sped off. Lexi couldn't take that much emotional confusion all at once, she collapsed to the ground and fainted in the middle of the parking lot.

16 Hours Later

"hey she's comin to!" Lexi heard Dark's voice and opened her eyes to see eight tear streaked faces. She didn't see Kagome and sat up, " Dark what's wrong? What happened?" She looked around to see herself in a hospital room. Sango answered Lex9i who was hugging Dark foir both their comforts," Lexi the doctor diagnosed you as emotionally fragile and unstable. If your body takes on too much emotional confusion, you black out." Sango was wringing her hands hoping Lexi didn't ask about Kagome, which was the next thing that came out, "Where's Kagome? I have to say sorry!" Lexi hopped out of bed a looked around, everyone started crying again and Sango explained walking over to a curtain," Well she was mad and when she drove off she got careless and oh Lexi she was hit!" Sango pulled back the curtain to reveal an unconcious Kagome. Lexi screamed and passed out.


	6. Wounds, Promises,and Water

**Chapter 6 - Fixing Wounds Old and New**

**"KAGOME! OMG! KAGOME!!" Lexi screamed. Sango grabbed her best friend before she could shake the fatally wounded Kagome. Lexi dropped to the floor and cried. The doctor came in and whispered to Sango, "We don't think Miss Higurashi is going to make it and its bee confirmed that Miss Daniels is emotionally unstable so she is forbidden to be put under any severe emotional pessure." The doctor walked out of the room and Sango started crying harder than she ever did before, she hid this from Lexi who was now at Kagome's side bawling harder every time she saw one of Kagome's wounds. Lexi could barely see Kagome. Her head was wrapped up along with her arms legs and chest. Kagome's face was terribly cut up and her bandages were a reddish-brown color due to her excessive bleeding. Lexi decided to see what happened thruogh Kagome's eyes. Sango gasped as Lexi fainted.**

**_Flashback_**

**"Stupid Lexi! Stupid Inuyasha! I hate them! Lexi knows that I like Inuyasha and she still kissed him!!" Kagome whispered to herself. She was speeding down the highway at a dangerous speed. Suddenly she screamed bloody murder. CRASH!!! Kagome's little red convertible was smashed and thrown 15 feet into the air. Kagome ducked as her car landed on the open hood side and did three flips then stopping flipped upside down. Kagome moaned as she was dumped out of her car. It caught on fire and Kagome muttered to herself, "I'm sor-" Kagome passed out.**

**Lexi screamed in pain, she was feeling the pain of every blow Kagome recieved, she slumped to the floor and almost passed out. Suddenly she started pulsing and heard Sango gasp before she lost control. Lexi was glowing blue with her huge miko aura, she quickly wrapped it around Kagome's body and made a sheild around the others so they couldn't interrupt. Dark screamed as Lexi began healing Kagome's wounds with her very soul. Dark broke the barrier and shook Lexi, she stayed concious long enough to see Kagome open her eyes and mutter, "Thank you Lexi," then she only saw black.**

** Three Days Later**

**Lexi and Kagome were released early due to an anciet, thought to be forgotten miko power called, 'Soul Healer'which only Lexi and Kagome possesed.**

**"Wow! What a month! We've got some things to fix!" Lexi pointed out, stretching. She quickly brought her arms down because everyone tried to tickle her. **

**"We've broken so many relationships and opened so many old wounds I wouldn't be surprised if we all split up and never spoke to each other ever again!" Kagome pointed out. Lexi tensed up and got a little scared, she didn't like the thought of losing Dark and Inuyasha and Kagome as friends. Then she remembered what Dark said to Inuyasha at the store and how he reacted to it.**

**Flashback **

**"Inuyasha why are you trying to take my girl?!" Dark screamed throwing Inuyasha up against the wall. "Just because you have a stupid crush on Lexi doesn't mean you have to use a contest to get your thoughts across!" Inuyasha looked at Lexi then averted his gaze to ground blushing a deep crimson. She ran outside aafter he told Dark he was sorry and din't want his feelings to get in the way of two friendships. **

**End Falshback**

**'I don't like Yasha do I?' Lexi's thoughts were interrupted due to eight hands on her back and one on her but which she kicked Miroku in the shin for. Then she smelled tears and looked around only to realize she was the one crying. She cracked and sat on the ground crying, "I - I d-do-don't w-w-want us t-to split up!"Lexi stuttered,"I like having all you guys around!" Everyone let her go and they didn't talk to her on the way home. They were all talking to each other and kept kicking Lexi out of the conversation. She hopped out of the car and shuffled to the door, suddenly she felt nine pairs of hands lift her up and carry her inside, she didn't even try to move until they were on the pool deck. Before she knew it she was in the pool. She came up gasping for air and treaded water holding onto the side, "What was that for!?" she yelled tryingto get out of the pool. She finally had to use the ladder and tried to push everyone in but Inuyasha trapped him in her arms to hold her while Dark tickled. 'Wait is Yasha blushing? Nah!' Yasha yelled at her, laughing, "You dope! You're scared that we'll all leave! Don't worry I promise that won't happen and I always keep my promises." Dark made Inuyasha let her go and she hugged Inu, "Thanks Yasha!" Then she ran over and tackled Dark to the ground sitting on his stomach, "Thanks for the reassurance buthis is payback for tickling me!" She got down in his face and then he sat up abruptly, she fell in the pool and dragged Dark with her. She pulled him in by his shirt and it ripped so he took it off. She blushed and leapt into his arms kissing him he pull off her sweatshirt because it kept pulling her underwater, it got caught on her t-shirt but she pulled it back down Inuyasha blushed and helped them out. Lexi went inside and didn't come back. Dark tried to go inside but it wa locked, Lexi poked her head out of the window and laughed, "Hahaha! That's what you get!" Everyone started yelling at her from the yard. She jut sighed and pushed a button, everyone was locked in a cage, then Lexi turned on the sprinklers. She let them sit there screaming from the cold water then she unlocked the house, turned off the sprinklers, and let them out of the cage. They all chased her through the house like mad people, then Rin got lost and they spent the rest of the night looking for her. When they found her it was well after midnight so the guys called their houses and then slept at Lexi's. Lexi sighed happily she and Dark left the band room, she'd been singing again. He laid down on her bed and she went to get ramen for them. she laid down and listened to their slurping and giggled as Dark kissed her neck and tickled her sides. These were the best days of her life and the could only get better.**

**Authors Note: Thank you to Kougayourizoku for being my first and only reviewer! I'm glad you liked my story and yes I'm supposed to be Lexi! Hope I get more reviewers! L8r Capters! **


	7. Prom Plans

**Chapter 7 - Prom Plans**

Prom was a week away and all the girls were excited except Lexi, who couldn't care less,"Lexi what are you gonna do if Dark asks you to the prom?! Didn't he break off your relationship? Didn't you date Yasha after that? He broke off too didn't he?" Ayame asked. Lexi quickly stopped talking to Kagome about what she would wear and got sort of depressed, "Yeah all of that is true but there are two guys that already asked me and I haven't answered either of them, but if he asks of course I'll say yes!" Lexi stared at her bare knees, they were red through her ripped up light blue hip huggers, she had on black adidas sandals and a shirt with the sleeves torn off that said, 'Lookin for a Japanese boyfriend!' Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a due rag on her head to keep the bangs out of her eyes. All her friends stared at her,"TWO! Two guys asked you!?" Sango screamed making Lexi hide under a beanbag. Sango couldn't believe it, Lexi had two options and none of them even had one! No one had even approached them yet, except Hojo, he kept bothering Kagome. Rin tried to pull Lexi out from under the bean bag so she could sit down, "Who are they Lele? Wanna tell us?" she whispered. Lexi jumped back on the window sill and answered flatly, "Well of course Hojo because he thinks it'll make Kagome want to date him.("Yeah whatever!" Kags snorted.) Then the new guy Naraku asked me." Lexi stared out the open window. She almost fell out of it when Dark stormed in and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully,"Lexi is going with me! You can't take her anyways so I don't know why I'm even talking to you!" Inuyasha quickly ran into the room but made no physical movement, he just looked at her expression. He saw tears of hate and pain running down her face, she was trying to break Dark's grip but he was too strong, "You're hurting her! And I can ask her because you didn't ask her and nobodys dating her!" Dark got mad and threw Lexi back against the wall, she hit it and whimpered in pain. She got really mad and forced herself up then she started shaking, Yasha and her friends were trying to help her but Dark wouldn't let them. She shook even harder now and raised her fist.

WHAM!

Lexi had punched a big hole in her wall"Dark I'm not going with you!" she screamed."Its not up to you who I go with so SHUT UP!" He looked at her shook his head in disbelief and returned to yelling at Inuyasha. "Dark why don't you tell us why you two are fighting?" Kagome said. Dark looked at her and nodded.

Flashback

_Yasha and Dark were in the kitchen,"Who you takin to prom Inuyasha?" Dark asked flipping his panacakes. Yasha didn't turn his head from his ramen that was in the microwave, "Well I asked Kagome but she said she didn't want a date and she planned to go with the dateless girls as a group of friends. She asked me to jhoin but I told her I wanted a date this year. So I was thinkin of askin Lexi, you know we're pretty close n all! Whaddaya think?" Inuyasha pulled his ramen out of the microwave and got some chopsticks. Dark didn't even look at him, "I think you should get that stupid idea out of your head. No one goes anywhere with Lexi, she's going with me!" Yasha looked at him a little ticked off, "Oh so you finally asked her?" Dark shook his head as he turned off the stove. "Then I can ask her!" Yasha put down his ramen and started up the stairs but Dark stepped in front of him,"You will not go with Lexi she's going with me!" Inuyasha shoved him to the side, "No she's not if you haven't asked her!" _

End Flashback

Lexi got really mad at the end, "Dark I'm not going with you!" Dark waved his hand in the air, "Whatever Lexi yes you are!" He'd done it now, Lexi grabbed her phone, "I'M NOT! I'M GOING WITH NARAKU!!" She dialed his number.

RIING!

Naraku: Hello?

Lexi: Hey!Naraku?

Naraku: Speaking.

Lexi: This is Lexi, um is your offer still up cause I'd like to go with youto prom. Okay?

Naraku: Perfect. I'll make preparations.

Lexi: Cool see ya then, Bye!

Click

Dark just stared at Lexi like she'd slapped him hard across the face, "Fine then," he walked out looking at the floor. Lexi started bawling, ranto her room, then shut and locked the door. The others paired up with each other. (See summary for pairings.)

Author's note: Wow. harsh. Well he deserved it and if a guy ever really did that to me they wouldn't live to see the light o day! Well I'm really mad! I only have one reviewer on this story and they are my favoritest person in the world! Thank you very much Kougayourizoku! You're a very good person! Gotta go!


	8. Eww! Kikyo!

**Chapte 8 - Ewww! Kikyo!**

After the fight Dark stopped coming to anythin he'd ever done with his friends before and stopped talking to them too. Lexi stopped comunicating, she could be seen walking through the hallways like a zombie, she wouldn't even answer a teachers question.

She was walking to her fifth period class tripping over the bottoms of her big blue jeans, her hands hidden under the sleeves of her huge hoodie. She shut her locker and walked around the corner staring at the ground ahead when somthing caught her eye, she hid behind a corner to see Dark which made her heart leap because he was gazing the way she'd just come, looking for someone. Lexi almost left her hiding spot when her wotrld shattered, Dark had just caughta running Kikyo and started making out with her, Dark kept forcing himself to kiss her and Lexi kept standing there behind her little corner, cryingand waiting. Dark finally left and Naraku came up to Kikyo, "Good jog he's buying it." Kikyo slammed her locker and it echoed through the now empty hallway, "Naraku I don't want to have to keep being with him! Can't we just get rid of Lexi and move on to kagome? You'd better really give it to her at prom or I'll puke!" Naraku nodded and kissed Kikyo before she left for her scince class she had with Dark and Lexi. Lexi ran to the bathroom and threw up, there was a short scream but then it stopped and Lexi left the bathroom in a hurry. She got to her class and it passed in a flash, she went to her locker and Kagome came up behind her, "Hey Lexi! What's wrong? Is there something you wanna talk about since its so obvious you're hiding somethin?" Lexi just shut her locker and hopped on the bus for home.

Lexi hopped of the bus and ran up to her door, she opened it and eight pairs of hands dragged her inside and slammed her into a chair. She was surrounded by her friends and sango was walking around as the questioner. "So Lexi, spill!" She slammed her hands on the table and Lexi just looked to the side at the ground rubbingher arm, "I don't know what you're talking about." she whispered. Sango got mad,"We kow you're hiding something Lexi now tell us!" She just looked down again and stared at her right wrist, Kagome grabbed her wrist firmly and dug her fingers into the fabric, Lexi screamed bloody murder and Kagome let go, there was a liquid seeping throughthe cloth. Lexi gently clutched her wrist to her chest breathing in big rhaspy breaths, she was sittingon her legs and leaned over her arm, her hair hiding her face but it was obvious she was crying. Kagome walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder, Lexi turned around and shook her head but she let go of her arm and Kagome pushed up the sleeve. Rin screamed and ran out of the room with Sesshomaru, Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's shirt and Ayame jumped back into Kouga. Lexi looked at the ground, she knew everyone had looks of disgust on their faces and she was digusted with herself. Under Lexi's sleeve, her wrist had a very deep, infected gash in it, it looked like someone had tried to saw her hand off. Kagome sat next to her and looked at her face, just below her chin was a thin cut that had blood steadily flowing from it.

"OMG, Lexi why did you do this?!" Kagome tried to help her but she yanked down her shirtsleeve, "Please just leave." Lexi whispered she was crying a whole lot. "No we will not leave until you tell us why you did this and come to the hospital or let us fix it!" Lexi's eyes grew wide with horror,"Please Kagome don't take me to the hospital! They said if I did it again I'd be put away!" Kagome nodded and then Lexi's voice got really small and her eyes started to water Sango asked her why she did it again,"It's Dark.......and Kikyo," she said. She sounded sapped of everything that made her who she was, the spunky punk chic, Lexi Daniels. The amount of hurt in her voice scared everyone, for one person to have to hold such a great amout of pain, it was an unbearable thought. Everyone followed Lexi up to her room expectin a story but Lexi just laid on her bed with her damaged wrist hanging off the side, "Kagome please, just fiw it and leave me alone. Send someone in the morning, I'm not going to school and I don't want to do anything. Kagome nodded, wrapped Lexi's wrist and left ehr alone. That night she couldn't speak and cried herself to sleep, 'I know who you are, Dark.'

At school the next day Lexi was missing as was expected so Rin decided to be the babysitter. She met Kikyo on the way,"Hey midget! Where's your suicidal slut of a friend!?" She screamed at Rin laughing. Rin just walked up to her and punched her in the face, Kikyo fell to the floor and bouced, then Rin walked out smiling, tralking to people and acting like nothing happened. She got out to her car and drove off, all of a sudden she started laughing, "Now I'll have a story for Lexi when i get there!"

Kikyo went to the principal, "Principal Loko! Rin just assulted me! She punched me in the face! You can ask all the people in the hallway they saw it!" The principal nodded and got on the intercom, "Attention students, we have a situation. Anyone who saw Kikyo and Rin talking needs to come to the office and tell me what happened. " At once every student who was standing there and a few teachers came up and told the principal, yes Rin hit her but Kikyo started the fight and Kikyo should be punished. Kikyo screamed at the principal for listening to them and she yelled at her henchies because they had ratted out on her too. "Well Kikyo, due to the results, everyone in the school, including the staff believes you should be severly punished. So your punishment is, expulsion. It will begin after the prom. There is no way what so ever that my decision will be alterd and if you or your family are ever caught on school grounds after your expulsion takes effect, we will press charges. Good day Miss Kikyo." Kikyo left the office in a rage and went to play with Dark who hadn't heard the announcment.

However, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku had found Dark first. They escorted him outside and began talking to him, "So Dark where's your slut!?" Ayame spat. "Yeah you know the one you can't keep off of!" Sango screamed. Dark smirked, "Oh you mean Lexi isn't at school today? Hmm I don't recall touching her Sango! Oh well not my loss." Kagome pushed thourgh all of them and slapped Dark so hard on the face that he won't forget even after death. "You foul evil, little, jerk! Do you have any idea what she did yesterday after your little session with Kikyo? She gashed her wrist with her pocket knife! She would've been dead in a stall if a teacher hadn't come in! She did it because of you Dark! You almost killed Lexi!" Dark's eyes got wide and he pushed out of the group and turned around, "I didn't do anythingto her, shr did ti to herself." KAgome didn't know it but she'd really got to Dark, he just wnet to class looking unphased.

author's note: Scawy! Go Rin! I had to put Kikyo in for a little chaos!


	9. The Prom

Chapter 9 - The Prom

Five days later, Lexi's wounds had healed but she had a scar on her wrist that would remain for years. "Lex put your corsage over it!" Kagome yelled, she was tryingto take a picture but Lexi wouldn't stay still. Finally they were all situated then Lexi's mom called her and she turned, the flash reflected off her dress and ruined the picture. Kagome threw her hands in the air,"I give up We'll get one at the dance!" Lexi laughed and ran off she came back in a different dress that looked much better on her. She looked gorgeous in her dress, it was a purplish, blackish, silvery dress. It wasn't puffy but it wasn't flat either, it was just thin enough to show off her curves very well and had no sleeves or halter. Her hair was curled and put up into a bun with a beautiful purple flower in it and her dangly earrings were silver strands with a diamond at the end. She had a glittery purple eyeshadow on and glitter sprinkled on her cheeks. She had on purple highheeled shoes that fit comfily and sleek blackish purple gloves. Kagome was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that had spagetti straps with rhinestones laced into the straps, her hair was curled and flowed over her shoulders she was going single as was Inuyasha but Inuyasha was the only one that minded. Sango had on a pretty magenta halter dress that was very sleek and dangly diamond earrings that shone in the light. Ayame's dress was a simple metallic silver dress with long sleeves that got bigger as they went down her arm. Her vibrant red hair was straightened and curled behind her ears. Rin's dress a light blue and and had thick straps that went just over her shoulder, her hair was put into a fancy braid at the back of her head and little flowers were braided in with her hair. All the guys just wore black tuxedos.

As soon as they got there Lexi found Naraku and they went out on the deck. Kagome went to find her singles group, and Inuyasha stayed where the deck was in his veiw. Everyone else got on the dance floor and the cruise liner took off.

Lexi leaned against the rail, she shivered as the wind tickled her bare back. Naraku still hadn't come back with the drinks. She stood up straight and beganto turn around when she felt two hands grab her shoulders hard, she knew who it was but she din't bother fighting back. Soon she heard Naraku's voice, "You worthless brat! Why don't you just jump off the boat!" She planted his foot in her back and slammed her into the railing. She didn't scream or fight back, she just sat there crying and screaming inside her head. Naraku ripped the dress her mom had worked so hard to buy and tore her hair down yelling at her that she was worthless. he beat on her for about ten more minutes until Inuyasha finally goy Yura to go away. Kikyo had sent her to keep him from saving Lexi. He charged over to Naraku and socked him in the face. Now naraku got beat up and then Inuyasha sent him inside. Lexi flinched expecting Naraku to beat her but a pair of warm familiar arms lifted her gently and placed her on the bench. Lexi looked up to see Inuyasha sit next to her and put his coat on her shoulders. He saw the big ugly yellow bruises all over her and flinched, 'She didn't sream at all! wow.' he lost his thoughts when he heard a small voice that was Lexi's " Why did you stop him?" Inuyasha looked at Lexi stunned, "Well what did you want me to do? Let him kill you?" Lexi nodded ever so slightly and Inuyasha turned her head to face him,"Lexi I'd never do that! Why didn't you fight back!" She looked at him and tears silently started rolled down her cheeks, "Part of me felt I deserved it and the other part told me that this was what all boyfriends do but I knew that was a lie and I started believing what he said to me. I'm so sorry Yasha!" she was now wailing and Inuyasha got her to calm down with a couple jokes. They just sat there on the bench and every once in a while Lexi would convince Inuyasha to do a silly dance with her. Finally they sat down and Lexi gave Inuyasha the real reason she didn't fight,"I was too stunned to move,("Duh!" Punch"Ow!") and I really think it was punishment because I picked him when I could've picked you. At least you wouldn't hurt me in anyway besides stepping on my toes when we danced." They laughed nadLexi cuddled up to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Lexi whispered,"Inuyasha?" "Yes Lex?""D-do you still like me? Enough to like date me?" He looked at her "Yeah, I do," Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Lexi.

Dark meanwhile was inside and he saw Naraku, before he knew it Naraku was right next to him talkingto Kikyo, "Inuyasha interrupted but for the most part, my date is done." Dark lifted naraku up by his collar,"Where is Lexi and what did you do to her!?" Kikyo laughed, "He got rid of her for us baby!" Dark threw Naraku down and dropped Kikyo like a dead thing, then he ran to the deck just in toim to see Lexi and Inuyasha break away from their kiss. he walked over and sat on the edge of the bench next to her, "Are you alright?" Lexi turned away from himand Inuyasha nodded over her shoulder. lexi turned and stared at the bank they were quickly approaching, Dark leaned in and whispered in her ear,"Lexi I hope he treats you better than I ever did. I was blind and wrong to be mean to you. You deserve the best, you deserve a good guy like Yash. I hope you love him. Bye Lexi" With that he got up and left. Lexi just let Inuyasha lift her into his arms and get in line to get off the boat. She stared as Dark disappeared into the crowd, "Dark, my Domosai, I'm sorry. I'll love you always." she let a tear fall and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.


	10. Goodbyes

Chapter 10 - Goodbyes

RIIIIING!

Lexi:"Hello?"

Kagome:"Lexi come to the supermarket!"

Lexi:"Okay! Be right there!"

KL:Ja Ne!

Lexi hung up the phone and got dressed. She put on a pair of black leather lace up sandals, and a fluttery balck dress. It had sleves that opened wider as they went down and the dress fell to her knees, it was a light fluttery fabric and at the top the sleeves started just below the tops of her shoulders and a ribbon kept it tight to show a little clevage. She ran to the suprmarket to find her friends scattered all over the parking lot. She ran over to Kagome,"Kags whats wrong why are we here?" Kagome turned around with a tear streaked face, "Lexi we've gotta leave. We got called back to Tokyo and we gotta go today." Yasha said he tried to give her a hug but she backed up slowly shaking her head and crying,"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Then she turned on her heel and ran down the street. Suprisingly Dark went after her and refused to let anyone follow. He caught her and she threw herself into his arms,"I don't want you to go Domosai! I'm sorry I hurt you please don't leave me all alone again!" Dark let her get it all out adn then he lifted her head,"How did you know my real name?" She didn't answer. Dark made her look at him and he had grown black angel wings. She gasped in envy and smiled,"I knew it!" she whispered. He laughed and kissed her for real for the first time, while they were kissing Dark pressed a feather from his wings into her hand and they went into the air. Lexi felt her back tingle and she saw, on her back, her very own black angel wings. "Domosai, they're beautiful!" Dark helped her lift off and they flew for a while. "Dark, how did you?" Lexi started he interrupted,"Magic," he whispered and kissdher agian. Lexi closed her eyes and when she opened them back she was back on the street corner. The feather he gave her had turned into a necklace, a black diamond on a gold chain, the diamond had a golden D etched into it. In her hands one had a letter, the other held another feather which she let go into the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome who was sitting on the cart rack. "Hey you, what's up?" He sat next to Kagome and they wayched a black feather float across the sky. "oh nothin. It just seems like everyone has someone to love but me." Inuyasha looked really hurt and pulled kagome into a deep and passionate kiss, "We'll just have to change that last statement because I love you Kags!" She looked at him like it was too good to be true,"But what about Lexi?" He chuckled,"We fixed that, we were like the siblings that we never had! But you,you're the love I've always wanted," He waited patienly for a response,"Inuyasha, I love you too." Kagome sighed and walked back to the group. The guys said their goodbyes and left 5 pretty girls with hearts full of memories and love too passionate to be described except by one word,"True."

Authors Note: I've decided to make a sequel for the rest od the story so yes,now its done but Look for the sequel ' You Won: Memories and Love.' Bye!


End file.
